tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spills and Thrills
Spills and Thrills is a US/UK/AUS/Dutch DVD containing six episodes from the seventeenth season. The Australian DVD features a fourteenth season episode and the iTunes release a different seventeenth season episode, replacing one seventeenth season episode from the initial lineup. Description All aboard for Spills and Thrills with Thomas and his friends! The Island of Sodor is always bustling with activity, yet when the engines try to be Really Useful they often find themselves in some messy muddles! James tries to prove he's not afraid of the dark, or too vain to haul smelly fish, but when he pulls the night time Kipper Express he gets more than he bargained for! Stephen's need for speed, and Salty's need to impress, sends them both into some sticky, slippery situations; Hiro shows Diesel that nice engines do finish first and The Fat Controller shows you can't cry over spilt milk...twice! It's full steam ahead for Spills and Thrills on Sodor! Episodes US/UK # Away From the Sea * # The Smelly Kipper * # No More Mr. Nice Engine * # Gone Fishing * # Thomas' Shortcut * # The Afternoon Tea Express (*Followed by a Bonus Feature) AUS # The Smelly Kipper # The Afternoon Tea Express # Away From the Sea # No More Mr. Nice Engine # Gone Fishing # Jitters and Japes (DVD)/The Thomas Way (iTunes) Bonus Features US * Biff Bash Bosh Game * Go, Go Thomas Karaoke Music Video * Guess Who? Puzzles - Porter, Harvey and James * Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Blue Mountain Quarry * Mr. Perkins' Story Time - Trucks! UK * Calling All Engines! - Stephen and Rosie * Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Knapford Station * Mr. Perkins' Story Time - Thomas and Gordon * Who's That Engine? - Hiro * The Earl's Quiz - Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") Trivia * This DVD was released ahead of its UK release date on iTunes, on March 24th. * This release was shown in select Australian theatres. * The UK version comes with a free storybook. * This is the first episodic widescreen DVD release in the US. * The Australian iTunes release replaced the fourteenth season episode, Jitters and Japes which was on the DVD release with another seventeenth season episode being The Thomas Way. It is unknown why the episodes were not kept consistent for both DVD and digital releases, and with the initial episode lineup for this mini tentpole. Goofs * Reginald Payne is credited for providing the illustrations in the Mr. Perkins' story time segment, but it is actually C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations that are used. * On the US Episode Selection menu, an image from Percy's Lucky Day is used for Gone Fishing. * In the Australian release, Porter is featured in The Smelly Kipper before his introductory episode, Away From the Sea. * In the US Language Menu, the image shows Thomas' wheels coming off the track a bit. * The UK back cover lists Away From the Sea and The Smelly Kipper round the wrong way. * Music is absent during the Mr. Perkins' postcard segment about the Blue Mountain Quarry in the French narration. Merchandise Take-n-Play * James and the Flying Kipper * Stephen's Sticky Delivery * Harvey's Heavy Haul * Special Edition Spills and Thrills Thomas Gallery File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)backcoverandspine.png|UK back cover and spine File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)Disc.jpg|UK disc File:SpillsandThrills(AUSDVD).png|Australian cover File:SpillsandThrills(AUSDVD)backcoverandspine.png|Australian back cover and spine File:SpillsandThrillsFrenchDVDCover.png|Dutch cover File:SpillsandThrillsadvert.png|UK DVD advertisement File:SpillsandThrillsUSDVD1.PNG|US DVD menu File:SpillsandThrillsUSDVD2.PNG|US episode selection File:SpillsandThrillsUSDVD3.PNG|US language selection File:SpillsandThrillsUSDVD4.PNG|US bonus features menu File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK title card File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|UK DVD menu File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|UK episode selection menu File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|UK bonus features menu File:SpillsandThrills(UKDVD)certificatescreen.png|UK certificate screen File:SpillsandThrills(AUSDVD)MainMenu.png|AUS DVD menu File:SpillsandThrills(AUSDVD)EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|AUS episode selection menu File:SpillsAndThrillsGoldenTicket.png Trailers File:Spills and Thrills - UK Trailer|UK DVD Trailer File:Spills and Thrills - US Trailer|US DVD trailer Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases